


永恒的传承

by IamYounG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, F/M, Other, 不安全感, 不安惆怅, 争执矛盾, 伤害焦虑, 兄弟情, 友情爱情, 家庭亲情, 微虐身心, 慢热种田, 温馨疗愈, 美好结局, 自我怀疑, 青梅竹马, 鬼泣5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 那是一位父亲留给他儿子Nero的书本，里头包含着无法言喻的深刻承诺。“就让你来代为保管吧！直到我们再次见面的那一天。”Vergil说完这番话后，便毫不留恋地变身魔化人再从山顶直接纵身跳下。Sparda家族难得的家庭聚会总是结束得如此仓促。Dante和Vergil这两兄弟也还没来得及叙旧寒暄，便又马不停蹄地赶着去封印连接着魔界和人界的传送门了。究竟这对双胞胎兄弟能不能安全归来呢？还有，Vergil他是否会完成他对Nero所许下的承诺？
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	永恒的传承

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternal legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561995) by [Mi_YounG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/Mi_YounG). 



> 【前言】  
> ㊟ 阅读指南 ➼ DMC游戏《鬼泣5》相关的长篇故事。  
> *此文翻译改编自我写的英文原版同人【AO3】《Eternal legacy》
> 
> [据说…DMC鬼泣5这个故事是关于一场死了不知道多少无辜市民的家庭暴力。  
> 总结来说，就是Sparda家三位男主的故事：（Dante）一个为了逃避某人18岁生日派对而决定去魔界惊天动地打怪再顺便把严重反社会人格的冰山老哥给领回家；（Vergil）另一个非常纠结于力量且因曾与某女确认过眼神而莫名其妙喜当爹却又千里迢迢去把自家儿子右手砍下再上山种树后又因放水打输儿子而决定飞下魔界砍自己辛辛苦苦种的树；（Nero）最后一个则是某非常有个性的半残障累赘屁孩坚决想要证明给恩人看自己不是个累赘却一个不小心在打怪半路上又是认亲又是开挂变身再历经骨肉分离最后得到一本书。  
> 所以，我写的这篇将会是他们中二又狗血的家庭伦理剧?的后续。期待吗？呵呵]

别去质疑你所知的一切，记住你不是孤独一人  
我将会与你站在一块儿，没有征服不了的高山  
我们乃一体同心，而你将再次崛起  
这便是你血脉的传承 —— 鬼泣5插曲Legacy中文翻译歌词

魔界之境。

“所以，我们所要做的就是把那恼人的东西给切断，对吧？”Dante望着远处那高耸入天际的碍眼吸血植物朗声问道。

“没错，正是如此。”Vergil的语调听起来莫名的放松，似在为什么事情高兴着。他斜眼偷睨了自己许久不见的弟弟一眼，感到心情愉快极了。有Dante的相伴确实会令他感觉心情愉悦。但是，他却仍然坚持固执的守护他尊贵无比的自尊心。

“其实就算你不来也没关系的，因为我想我自己一个人处理也已经是绰绰有余的了。”Vergil轻勾嘴角这么说道。

Dante倒是不认同Vergil的话了。他微微皱眉，似乎也看穿了Vergil的口不对心。

“你总是会需要一些帮助的。再说了，也得要有个人好好地盯着你才行。”Dante意有所指的说。他可不认为放任他老哥独自一人是什么明智之举，毕竟Vergil这家伙每次做起事来都是喜欢维持惊天地泣鬼神的作风。

在Vergil还来不及回应什么的时候，为数不少的Qliphoth树根又一次出现在他们的眼前，还将他们俩给团团包围了。Vergil和Dante很有默契的交换了一记眼神，接着新一轮的战斗又开始了。

通常这种打斗对他们来说也并非什么难事，毕竟这些妖魔都算是低阶魔物。然而，此刻这种只增无减又快速繁殖的恶魔植物，实在太消耗他们的体力。更何况这一个月左右的时间，他们成天都在跟这些没完没了的妖魔做争斗也着实太累人了。随着恶魔植物的出现，那些被莫名吸引的魔物也都蜂拥而至来到此处，使这场战斗更加消磨他们的精神和体力。

也不知道时间过去了多久，这场消耗精力的战斗却依然持续着。当留意到Dante的动作较平时缓慢也不流畅时，Vergil趁着与其他魔物对打的空挡朝Dante大声的嚷道。“你的动作怎么那么迟钝？难不成你刚才被Nero打伤的伤处还没完全治愈吗？”

“还真敢说呢！我们俩彼此彼此。”Dante不爽的冷哼一声。他的好心情都被那些一直不断出现的妖魔给搞坏了，真是没完没了的无谓战斗。

当时间一久，他感到自己的视线也开始变得越来越模糊了。Dante尝试尽可能的让自己跟那些想要将他生吞活剥的妖魔保持距离。虽然他一点都不想承认，但其实Vergil说的是对的。Nero那小子在他毫无防备下给他的那一拳，确实对他的身体造成了不少伤害。唉，谁能想到那混小子竟然会攻击他呢？不仅如此，在经历了不间断的大大小小战斗后，他根本没有时间休息养伤，结果便造成了他伤上加伤的窘境。

“Dante！”Vergil的声音适时把失神的Dante给叫醒。

只见回过神的Dante瞪大双眼屏住呼吸，盯着那个如黑色闪电般朝自己袭来的魔法能量球。事发有点突然，这让此刻反应迟钝的Dante有些措手不及。真是愚蠢的失误！他真的不该在战斗中分心愰神的。

“真是糟糕！”Dante低咒一声后，便咬紧牙关准备迎面接下妖魔的这一击。然而，预料中的痛苦并没有到来。那是因为Vergil以更快的速度闪现到Dante的身边，并在眨眼的瞬间替他挡下了那一记攻击。

Dante总算松了口气。这会儿他不敢再分心了，马上就用尽全力继续与那些黑暗生物拼搏。

“Dante，打斗时你最好给我专心一点！”Vergil生气地警告道。

与此同时，Vergil毫不留情地继续砍杀不断出现的妖魔。但不同的是，这一次Vergil不由自主的趁着在战斗时的空档，多次把目光投向不远处的Dante。他甚至尽可能的把自己站着打斗时的位置维持在Dante的附近，不想跟Dante距离得太远。这是因为Vergil明显的注意到了，Dante他似乎有什么不妥的地方，感觉上实力表现跟平时的他差距甚远。

“可恶！”Dante狠狠地咒了一声，握着剑柄上的手不自觉再次收紧力道。就算此刻再怎样迟钝，他都察觉到Vergil为了他改变了作战策略了。这一点，他让Dante感到莫名的对自己生气。

“Vergil，你做你需要做的事情就好。直接停止这种没用又浪费时间的作战策略吧！你这样做对我们目前的处境来说根本就没有什么好处。”Dante朗声继续强调，道：“我还有能力可以继续战斗！”

“没用的废话少说点！”Vergil无视Dante的埋怨，自顾自的继续用保守的作战方式来进行战斗。不知怎的，他感觉自己在这种情况下必须负起保护Dante的责任。

在用自己的剑把其中一只妖魔击退之后，Dante大声地嚷嚷道：“我本应该是来帮助你的，压根就没打算成为你的负担！”他尽力地将妖魔拉向另外一处，一点也不感激Vergil的帮助。

尽管如此，模糊的视线和晕眩感又一次朝他袭来，这令Dante感到莫名的虚弱。也就在这时候，妖魔那剧毒之爪狠狠地撕开他的胸膛。Dante干涩的喉咙深处发出野兽般痛苦的嘶吼声，轻易地立马就引起Vergil的注意了。

“Dante！”站在另一处的Vergil着急的大喊，随即便用自己的Yamato把环绕在他周围的妖魔给清扫掉后，就立刻赶往Dante的身边。

“可恶…呃嗯……”Dante狼狈地倒在地上发出阵阵痛苦的呻吟声。

包围着他们二人的妖魔发出刺耳嘶哑的咆哮声，眼看就再次集结准备对处于劣势的Dante展开新一轮的攻击。Dante用颤抖的手臂慢慢地支撑起自己的上半身，尝试想要挪动沉重的双腿站起身来，以避免自己变为嗜血妖魔的食物。在同一时间，战场上的氛围突然一瞬间转变了。Dante感觉一阵熟悉有强大的冷冽魔力磁场在眨眼间席卷了周围。

“Ver…Vergil……”Dante浸在血泊中汗流浃背的喘着粗气。尔后，他微微抬起疲惫的眼眸。那一刹那，他仿佛又一次回到了童年时光，见到了当时他那保护欲强大的哥哥。那个总是在见到他被欺负时挺身而出帮助他的哥哥。

这时的Vergil早已经变身为魔化人模式了。  
看着那些不识好歹的妖魔群，Vergil不屑的发出冷哼。

“都去死吧——！”Vergil紧接着施展动作流畅的华丽连招，一点也不给敌人们有任何的喘息机会。

不知道为什么，在这一刻的Vergil感觉自己体内的力量源源不绝，仿佛无穷无尽似的。这似乎就是Vergil长久以来一心一意想要追求的强大力量。一种能超越所有极限并所向披靡的终极奥义。就仅仅是在眨眼的瞬间，在Vergil释放出强大的魔法技能之后，那些原本成群包围着他们的妖魔们都在顷刻清扫完，无一得以幸免于难。

Dante从没见识过Vergil拥有如此强大的力量，这令他感到有些吃惊。甚至就连Vergil本身都感到有些错愕，只能愣愣地盯着自己的双手，不太确定他刚才到底做了些什么。

这种神乎其技的终极力量，不正是他梦寐以求渴望许久的吗？

Vergil惊怔的眼神凝视着自己的双手，心里的困惑逐渐增长。  
“这种力量……我拥有的魔力。这真是……太让人好奇了。”

一直到现在，Vergil还没有完全回过神来。他实在不晓得刚才在战斗中自己是如何办到的，他究竟是如何释放出那么强大的力量的？他只大概记得，好像刚才当他发现Dante处于危险当中后，他满脑子都充斥着罕见的担心和决心。也就在那一刹那，他身体所有的细胞的肌肉便即刻作出同等回应，然后在瞬间激发了他所有的力量！

他不由自主的回想起那些埋藏在他心中多年的尘封回忆……

遥想那一天，父子俩站在高耸入云端的山崖边。抬眼就见清澈蔚蓝的天空及随着风飘荡的云雾；微微低头俯瞰时，沉睡般的寂静大地仿佛都是属于他们的。

Sparda语气坚定地对自己长子说道：“要是无法拥有足够强大的力量的话，我们就无法保护我们所想要守护的一切。而你必须投入决心并耗费精力，唯有这样才可以得到更强大的力量。当然，所谓真正强大的力量……也只有在当你有强烈的意愿或当你已准备好付出任何牺牲去守护某些人事物时才会出现。唯有在那种非常时刻，你才能得到足以掌控自己命运的终极力量。”

“其实我不太明白你说的这些。父亲，这到底是什么意思啊？”年幼的Vergil一脸困惑的问。

当时的Sparda只是温柔的轻声笑着回应道：“你总有一天会明白的。只要你有想要守护的人，而且也愿意为此付出任何代价。这样的话，你所蕴藏着的真正力量就会被释放出来。”

“如果真是那样的话……那父亲，我真心希望有一天我也可以像你一样强大。因为那样的话，我就有能力可以帮你一起守护Dante和妈妈了！”稚气未脱的Vergil诚恳地说着，他的眼神闪耀着坚毅的神采。

Sparda被儿子的话逗得高兴不已。他给了自己的孩子一个暖心的笑容，柔声附和道：“那是当然的。总有一天，你一定可以办到的。孩子，你一直是我心中的骄傲。”

年幼的Vergil满心欢喜的凝望着父亲。Sparda宠溺的拍了拍Vergil的头，然后略微冰凉的指尖又轻抚着Vergil的脸蛋。接着，他语带感慨的说道：“你和Dante都一样，还有你们的母亲……你们都是上天赐给我的光芒。”

——————————————

遥远的回忆结束，又一次回到了现实。

也不知道他们兄弟俩到底和这些难缠的妖魔打斗了多久的时间。反正，庆幸的是所有的艰苦斗争总会有结束的时刻。就这样，在短暂的休息时间里，两兄弟并排的躺在地上。望着那如烈焰般在燃烧着的火红天际，战场的四周围都弥漫着一股烧焦般的难闻气味。

“总算可以暂时休息一会儿了……”Dante气喘吁吁的说。

他们毕竟还身处在魔界。就算是在眼下这种时候，那些对他们虎视眈眈的妖魔随处可见。然而，在亲眼目睹了刚才那场血腥的杀戳后，那些黑暗生物都很有默契的选择在不远处守候徘徊着，暂时都不太愿意跟Sparda之子贸贸然的开战。

“……还活着吗？”Vergil的声音听起来也有些疲惫。

“是啊。”Dante觉得自己的情况完全是一团糟。他接着诚实地说道：“我真的需要好好休息一下了……”尽管拥有Sparda的妖魔之血，他天生就有着能治愈自己的能力。不过，因为他方才在战斗中不小心受了伤，盘踞在他体内的恶魔毒液在某种程度上拖慢了他的自愈能力。

一阵短暂的静默之后。

“噢，我真想念香脆的比萨饼……如果可以在冲个热澡后享用就更加完美了。还有那香甜的草莓圣代也是我的最爱。”Dante语气虚弱的说着话，声音轻得就像是在自言自语般的低喃。

“Dante？”Vergil不由自主地提高声量，充满关心的担忧目光不自觉的瞟向Dante。

许久后，眼皮沉重的Dante才反应迟钝地回话道：“…我没事。就只是感觉有点困了……”

Vergil皱起了眉头，不禁有些忧虑。“给我再撑多一会儿。”无视酸痛的身体，Vergil又一次站起身准备战斗。

“等我把最后的任务完成之后，我就会带你回家了。”Vergil深吸了一口气，然后低头看着那已经完全丧失战斗能力的Dante。看样子，之前被Nero打伤的Dante根本就还没有完全恢复过来。再说了，他们俩在这里经历了那么长时间的战斗，Dante所受的伤根本来不及自我痊愈，加剧他伤势的恶魔毒液也让他吃了不少苦头。Vergil能明显感觉到，已经被过度消耗的Dante体内，他的魔力此刻也所剩无几。

在听了Vergil的话后，Dante挣扎着坐起身来，固执地想要跟随Vergil去完成他们未完的任务。

Vergil无奈地皱眉摇头，斥责道：“别犯傻了，以你目前的情况根本就不适合战斗。”他担忧地盯着那浑身浴血的Dante，心想现在大概就连那些妖魔界的小罗啰都可以轻轻松松干掉Dante吧？

“…那怎么行？我可不能让你丢下我，然后自己一个人去找乐子。”Dante勉强的勾起虚弱的笑意，然后又一次召唤出他的长剑。

“真是个笨蛋！”Vergil神情严肃的叫骂道。

Dante轻哼一声，憨憨地笑了起来。“我快死了……反正都是要死的人了。”

Vergil却一脸的不认同。他摇摇头，用肯定的语气说：“放心好了，我绝对不会让你这么轻易的就死去的。Dante，你的命只能是属于我的。况且，我们俩还有一些账还没算清楚呢。”

“噢？你该不会是还想要继续跟我决斗吧…？”Dante的声音越来越小声，也越来越缓慢了。他苍白如纸的脸冷汗涔涔，看起来十分疲惫。“……那样的话，恐怕你得……”困难地吞了一口带血的唾液后，Dante继续轻声道：“趁现在直接就动手吧……不然可就没机会了……”

“放心好了，你绝对会长命百岁的。就胸口上这么一点的小抓伤，你别像个孩子似的瞎嚷嚷了。”看着Dante血肉模糊的胸口，Vergil紧抿着嘴唇。Dante的胸口处有个血淋林的大洞，那是刚才打斗时恶魔渗有剧毒的利爪造成的。此刻，随着静脉的血液流动，毒液肯定也已经漫延至Dante全身了。

“我们的妖魔血统足以自行消除掉这些毒液，只是需要一段时间吧了！我们战斗了那么久，你到现在都没有时间好好静养休息一番。”Vergil在Dante的身边蹲了下来，然后动作粗鲁的检视着Dante胸口上的伤势。随着他毫不留情地按压，Dante疼得呲牙咧嘴的叫出声来。

“滚开！疼死我了，Vergil你个混蛋！”Dante咬牙切齿的咒骂着，因为痛楚还卷曲着剧烈颤抖的身体。没一会儿，他完全被剧痛给打败，躺倒在地上奄奄一息的喘息着。

Vergil一如既往的冷酷，他深深的吸了一口气，冰冷的目光扫视着四周围那些妖魔们。

“给我呆在这里，我很快就会回来的。”Vergil如此对着Dante说道。语气虽然清冷却含着某种深刻的承诺。

似有若无的浅笑出现在Dante的嘴角。“动作快一些……要不然…你就得替我收尸了。”

闻言，Vergil的脸色黯了下来。他冷哼一声，表情看上去有些复杂。“都跟你说了，我是绝对不会让你这么轻易的就死去的。”

Dante或许是累得睡着了，要不然他也肯定是体力不支晕死过去了。因为他就这样闭着眼睛静静地呆着，过了好半晌也都没有回应任何一句话。Vergil看着紧闭着眼睛一动也不动的Dante，过了一会儿后，他的眼神不自觉地瞟向那把从Dante手上跌落的长剑。省略思考，Vergil边叹气边捡起那把不属于自己的剑。

“还真是差劲呢！如此的软弱无能。”Vergil轻声给予评价，然后把利剑指向Dante的脖子。此刻的Dante看起来非常脆弱又完全没有抵抗能力。这样的他，好像随便任何一个人都可以轻松地夺走他的性命。真是个容易杀的家伙，一点难度都没有呢……

Vergil一手握着自己的Yamato阎魔刀，另一只手则拿着Dante的那把长剑。一道肃杀的气息从Vergil的眼神里一闪而过，而他盯着那早已失去意识的Dante，视线也从来不曾移开过。

‘大概也就只能这样了吧。’他想。  
深吸了一口气，Vergil高举着Dante的长剑。

“晚安了，弟弟。”他喃喃自语。

尔后，长剑以极速扫向自己的目标。

【未完待续】


End file.
